Drugs, Give Me Drugs
by dark.angel.x.pink
Summary: Song-Fic! It's basically Rapunzel's story in different situations and different perspective's. Rated M for Drug use.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tangled nor do I own the song "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance. Yes some of the things in this are NOT like the movie...that's the point. It's well yeah...M-Rated for later on ;D Haha, I'm just kidding. Or am I? NOTE: These are just situations that pop up. This is just how I see them dealing with these. Don't be hating! Plus this may seem a bit jumpy, so deal with it. Also the P.O.V. Changes. I have no idea how to do this smoothly. Pardon me on that.**

* * *

_Drugs! Gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it but I'll sell what you got take the cash and I'll keep it._

I get in line to get food for Rapunzel and I. And possibly to get something else for me. Rapunzel's presence was no where near me. This was going to be a lot easier to get the fix I needed. Even though the women in front and behind me would make it more awkward. I knew the guy behind the stand. Not only did he sell food, but he sold drugs as well. All kinds of drugs. He was also considered a threat to the kingdom, so we tried not to get on each others bad side. Even though I already knew that he works for the Kingdom as well. Talk about corruption.

The dealer grins at me. His greasy hair is tied back with a ribbon. His yellow teeth stink of alcohol. "Ah, well well. Back for more?" I give him the money to pay for bread, cheese, and the special items. "The usual?" I nod, trying to hurry so I can light up. He passes me a leather pouch full of greens, matches, and a bowl. I put the bag in my leather vest. I pick up the bread and cheese and walk towards Rapunzel.

I watch Rapunzel start to dance, bringing the townsfolk with her. Her aura brings smiles to everyone around her. She's like a living, breathing, walking ray of sunshine. A woman grabs my wrists and drags me in, making me drop all of the food that I _just_ _bought_. Although, that didn't matter when the excitement started to make me enjoy this. Everyone was clapping and dancing. Watching everybody else hold Rapunzel in their arms was torture. I have no idea why, but it just was. The music was picking up the pace, indicating it was almost over. Rapunzel was dancing by herself, spinning around. For some reason, I just wanted to hold her, just once. When we finally met up, with our hands together, my hand on her back respectfully, and her hand on my shoulder, a jolt of excitement racks through my body. Her green eyes almost held me in place. A voice echoing, "To the boats", brought us back. Before we leave, I get a few more things.

We walk towards the docks with Rapunzel ahead of me. I pick a row boat for Rapunzel, the lizard thing, and I when we get there. The horse...not so much. Seeing that Maximus was rather lonely, I threw a bag of apples onto the dock. He gives me a look. "Hey, I bought them." The horse then puts one into his mouth. "_Most_ of them." I put the oar in, pushing through the water.

I keep rowing until we reach a calm spot. The urge to smoke gets almost unbearable. I just can't when Rapunzel is near. But who knows, I could introduce her. Though, she's too innocent. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her. The thought of sharing a smoke with her, thought of our lips touching almost sent my mind into overdrive. I try to keep my mind on her, and only her.

"Hey, you okay?" Rapunzel bites her lower lip, as if deciding on how to answer. Her green eyes look up into my brown ones.

"Yes...no...I don't know." I rest my hand on her shoulder. "It's just...I'm scared that it's not going to be like how I imagine it."

"Trust me it will be." She smiles softly and looks off into the distance. My mind drifts back to green things. I chew on the inside of my cheek lightly. "Hey do you...never mind." I drop my hand from her shoulder to my lap.

"No, I want to know." My mind is racing as I think things over. "What is it?" I feel my hand reach into my vest, as if it has a mind of it's own. I take out the leather pouch and open it. "What is that?"

"It's, uh..." I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want her to know. I might as well let her know, considering I already have the bag open. I take out the matches, the bag of weed, and the bowl. Rapunzel covers her nose.

"What's that smell?" Her voice, very nasally, was still very cute.

"It's...pot." I hold up the little baggie. I open it up for her to look in. "That's where the smell is coming from." Rapunzel's nose crinkles as she looks inside.

"What do you do with it?" I chuckle, receiving a questioning glance from her. I pack a bowl for myself. I feel her eyes watching every single movement I make.

"You smoke it." Rapunzel raises her eyebrow. "Here, hold this." I put the mouth piece to her lips. "I need you to breathe in when I put the lit match to this okay? Blink once for yes. Twice for no." Rapunzel blinks once. I strike the match and hold it near the opening. She breathes in and takes out the bowl to cough.

"Why...what...?" I chuckle once more. "It isn't funny! I almost died!"

"No, you didn't." Still coughing, she gives me another questioning look. "It's your first time doing this. Me, not so much." Her coughing seizes and I take the bowl from her. "Now I need you to do the same for me." Shakily, from the hit she took, she strikes the match and nears it to the opening. I breathe in, blowing the smoke out of my mouth. Taking in the sensations, I look over to Rapunzel's confused face. "I have an idea. I breathe in, and pass it to you."

"So, I light the match?" I nod, keeping my eyes on her mesmerizing features. "How would you pass it to me?" I smirk at the words I would use to explain it.

"I breathe it in, you come close to me, our lips touch, our mouths open and you breathe in the smoke." Rapunzel's cheeks turn red. "Sound easy enough?" She nods, striking the match once again. I take the hit and signal her to come close. I press my lips onto hers. They were soft. I open her mouth with mine and she breathes in. She blows the smoke out when we pull away from each other. My lips still feel like her lips are there.

_Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill 'em all. And we crawl ,and we crawl and we crawl. You be my detonator._

Capitol Punishment. Or also known as The Gallows, or the Rope. Just something really bad. I mentally kick myself repeatedly, at the mistake of talking to the Stabbington Brothers. Why did this have to happen? Why didn't I just drop the satchel off and take Rapunzel with me? No I had to be stupid Eugene and talk it out. Damn, why couldn't Flynn take over? Oh yes, that's right, she prefers Eugene.

With a jingle of keys I can tell it's my time. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Rider." As the guards drag me to my fate, I can't help but pray for Rapunzel's safety. When walking past a cell, I see the Stabbington Brothers. I fight the guards holding me and bring Sideburns face up against the bars. All I got from him was that 'the old lady' told him. In fear of Rapunzel's safety, I struggle against the grip of the guards. With no luck, they drag me out into a hallway.

While walking through, a little unicorn decorates a shelf where a bust should be. Strange for unicorn to just be chilling out here right? I knew what was coming up. The door in front of the Captain of the Guards was slammed in his face. The guard to my right was snatched. The guy on my left flew threw the ceiling. While the Captain was getting the "password", he fails to realize that his men are vanishing. Only when he counts to three does he turn around and see that his men are gone. Hell yeah.

The thugs from Snuggily Duckling are getting me out of here. They bash on the guards, obviously not too rough, just enough to have me get out. After landing on Max, very painfully I must note, we ride towards the tower.

_Love! Gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it._

Love? 'Mother' never gave it to me. Her one and only 'daughter', she never gave love to me.

_In a bag, in a box. Put an X on the floor. Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more. Shut up and sing it with me._

With me needing a new hook, I obviously wanted to throw this wanted fugitive in with the dogs. Who cares right? No one likes this guy right? Everyone starts fighting over who gets to send Flynn to the Kingdom and gets to get the rewards. While fighting, I received a blow to the back of my head. The hit vibrated through my body. I turn around to see this small fry. Her long golden blonde hair trailing behind her.

"Don't any of you have a dream?" Piano...

"I had a dream once." I throw my ax in a random direction and start to sing about my dream. Then Big Nose started to sing. Everyone in the pub sang about their dreams. The Flynn guy, had a very sucky dream. After singing, everyone seemed to get along. That is until the guards showed up and the two ran off.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. From mall security. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. To every enemy. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. We're on your property standing in a V-formation._

We run after Flynn with Maximus leading. How long have I been chasing after this asshole? I have no idea anymore. All that I'm concerned with is getting Flynn and his female accomplice in jail. And then give them the rope. We reach the mill and get ready to fight Flynn. Unfortunately, all of my men have been struck down, including me, by a frying pan.

_Let's blow an artery! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. Eat plastic surgery. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. Keep your apology. Give us more, detonation. Gimme more gimme more gimme more._

Seeing Rapunzel getting chubby over the years, make me conscious about my own weight. As well as my looks. Who needs to die when you can live forever with magic hair? Just by singing a song? Why would I need to say sorry to the mouse when the cat is hungry?

_Cut my hair. Gag and bore me. Pull this pin, let this world explode._

He's going to kiss me. I draw my face near his to try and feel those lips against mine. Only to feel and hear the sound of my hair being cut by glass. I lose my blonde hair in exchange for my natural brown. I watch the life drain out of the one I had once trusted. The one who just chained me up and gagged me. She trips out of the tower, I reach out for her because she was the only thing I had for eighteen years. Though, fate has already placed it's cards down and won.

I try to tend to Eugene, brushing off the feeling of doubt. I grab my now short hair, and place my free hand on his wound, just hoping that I still have the magic flowing through. Tears start to pool in the corners of my eyes. I close my eyes to try and keep them from falling. "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine."

"Hey, Rapunzel." His voice, straining from the amount of blood filling his lungs. I look into his fading brown eyes.

"What?" My tears still on the verge of falling, not wanting to let go of him.

"You were my new dream."

With tears blurring my vision, the sorrow I carry attacking my voice making it shallow and ragged. "And you were mine." His lifeless body just limps in my arms. I rest my forehead on his, tired of giving off this strong act, after I had just lost everything in the matter of seconds. I open my mouth to continue to sing, just because it's all I have left to do. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." I let a single tear fall.

Then suddenly rays of lights come from Eugene's wound. I'm speechless at the scene that's unraveling in front of me. His eyes open. "Eugene?"

"Did I ever tell you, that I have a thing for brunettes?" I giggle, knowing that the man I love is alive and well. I tackle him in a hug. When we pulled apart, I quickly pulled him into a kiss. His lips feeling so soft against mine. I just want to last forever in this moment. I can tell that he does as well.

_Fin._

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to add more of the song. But I couldn't find anything else to use. So I hope you enjoyed this, because, this has been sitting in a file for far too long. I'm going to use it damn it! Thanks for reading this fail of a song-fic! :D P.S. The p.o.v's are Flynn, Flynn, Rapunzel, Hook-hand, Captain of Guards,Mother Gothel and lastly Rapunzel. Just in case you didn't know.**_


End file.
